The present invention relates generally to wall mounted cabinets of the type employed in offices, modular work spaces and the like, and more particularly to wall mounted cabinets having a front door that opens over the cabinet.
In prior art wall cabinets with a stored door feature, the door generally slides to a stored position within the cabinet itself. Other kinds of cabinet door assemblies include over the cabinet assemblies such as shown in Alyworth U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,847 and its reissue, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28994 which are hereby incorporated by reference. These patents disclose an over the cabinet door assembly for a wall mounted cabinet where the door is stored in a position overlying the top wall of the cabinet by lifting open the front door. These cabinets include a door slide that is hidden from view. This kind of cabinet has a drawback in that the mechanism neither assists in lifting the heavy front door nor prevents the slamming of the door during closure.